Jane Volturi
by KylieHale
Summary: (Jane's backstory before she was turned) Evil they said. No one know why I inflict the pain I do, and why it brings me great pleasure. Its time they learn why I love to cause pain. Of course if I tell you, I'll have to kill you.


My first memory of my mother was her tears falling, staining my new, blue dress. I held her face in my small hand trying to get her to stop crying; to no avail.

One day I will learn why the tears never seemed to stop. It all started with my father. A rich, handsome man at the least he was the fancy of every woman in town. Woman wanted him, and men wanted to be him. His jet black hair, dark blue eyes and sculpture-like features could make any girl weak in the knees. Rich, gorgeous woman threw themselves at him, and promised wealth and a life of luxury. My father politely turned them down one after another. He believed he would never find anyone; until he met my mother. An average woman; not stunning but certainly not ugly. Somehow he fell in love with her; much to the dislike of the other villagers. From the moment they started dating, bad things happened to my mother. The woman of the village weren't too keen of having what's theirs taken from them. From the moment me and my brother Alec were born we're unordinary to say the least. My brother and I made sure my mother would never cry like that again. Villagers who decided to make fun of my family would suddenly find valuable possessions missing. As Alec and I grew older the tricks got more, well...violent. One particular incident, a woman painted "whore" on the side of our house. The next day, she had a terrible fall and broke both her legs. The pattern continued and soon more people caught on. Do bad to Alec and Jane's family and misfortune would follow. Being this was that time period, nobody could believe average children were capable of such heinous acts. So to calm their nerves, they fastened themselves a new idea. Alec and I were obviously using witchcraft. It wasn't too soon before the council got involved; given the stigma surrounding witches. Alec and I were 12, so young to experience such madness. My mother was spit on, and had many things thrown at her. With our father at work everyone, she was very lonely, given that her terrible reputation left her without friends. I simply wanted to make the tears stop. The villagers decided Alec and I would be condemned to death. No matter how many protests my mother and father gave the decision was final; Alec and I would be burned at the stake at noon. Noon came quicker than we had wanted, We held each other crying, except I didn't cry for myself. I wept with anger, and will sorrow for my mother. The police came quickly , grabbing us, they tied knots too tight, making my fragile wrists bleed. The tied us to a stick side by side, and lit the pile of logs at our one will ever understand the feeling of where I was. The fire teased my ankles frying my nerves. The pain was unimaginable, I screamed in agony, as the people around me laughed and cheered. My skin was charring, and the pain never stopped. I could hear Alec crying in pain next to me. The fire played up my legs, it hurt so unbelievably bad. The world began to spin and my stomach clenched as if I would throw up from the pain. Suddenly a man in a black cloak started attacking the village. The last thing I remember was a sting on my neck, and then it felt as if the fire had officially captured me. Except I wasn't dying.

I awake in a castle. I remember a scorching pain skimming down my throat. A man named Aro walked in and explained to me what I was, and what had happened. He told me Aro was safe, but my parents were killed by the villagers when Aro attacked thinking they were responsible. Aro told us he had been watching us since we were children given our uncanny ability for trouble-making. He said that sometimes Vampires were given special gifts when changed and he was eager to see what ours was. He also told me, if we so desired Alec and I would be guaranteed a place with him; along side him, in the guard.

My gift turned out to be the greatest gift Aro, and myself had ever seen. I had the gift of pain. I was able to make people feel everything I felt from the humans who inflicted it. With only a thought I could make someone feel as I had. Smile graced my lips everytime I used my gift, knowing I could make everyone pay. The power, the uncanny agony the felt was unimaginable. My life was nothing was misery and agony and now they would all feel it too, and no one would ever try to stop me.

It was like when Alec and I were children but better. Don't cross us, or there will be consequences. I'll see to it, that you'll burn


End file.
